Un crocodile sous mon lit
by swanhy
Summary: AU. Et si House et Wilson ne s'étaient recontrés que plus tard dans la timeline de la série? Atteint d'une étrange maladie, le Dr Wilson va se retrouver patient forcé du diagnosticien désaxé.... Juste 1 idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! Une nouvelle histoire, cette fois AU... Ceci se passerait aux alentours de la fin de la saison 2... mais dans cette histoire House et Wilson ne se connaissent pas. Pour le moment, ça va pas durer longtemps :p**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**  
**

La première fois, Wilson n'y avait pas prêté attention. La fièvre avait sans aucun doutes été forte et l'avait cloué au lit, mais elle n'avait duré qu'une journée avant de s'apaiser et de disparaître.

La seconde fois fut seulement 3 jours plus tard, et il avait été frappé alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec son collègue Andrew. Il s'était soudain sentit faible, fatigué, et sa tête avait commencé à le torturer.

-James ? s'était inquiété Andrew. Ca va ? T'es pâle, tout d'un coup...

Il s'était levé et avait posé sa main sur son front.

-Bon dieu James, on pourrait faire cuire un rôti sur ton front ! Je te ramène chez toi.

Wilson n'avait pas protesté. A peine assis dans la voiture d'Andrew il s'était endormi.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce matin, exactement une semaine après qu'il se soit remis sur pieds, ça l'avait reprit et, courbatu et écrasé de fatigue, il s'était allongé sur le sofa dans son bureau en essayant de réfléchir au milieu de la brume qui envahissait son crâne. Il arrivait juste à la conclusion qu'il devrait se faire examiner lorsqu'il tomba dans un sommeil lourd provoqué par la fièvre.

Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard alors qu'Andrew, accompagné d'une infirmière qui le regardait de travers, lui secouait l'épaule.

-James ? Ca va ?

Il cligna un moment des yeux et s'assit doucement, s'apercevant avec soulagement que son mal de tête avait disparu. Sa fièvre aussi. Il sourit à Andrew pour le rassurer, mais nota dans un coin de sa tête de prendre rendez-vous avec un immunologiste.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Trois mois plus tard, les épisodes fiévreux n'avaient pas disparus. Il avait vu en tout 3 immunologiste, 2 médecins généralistes et avait même demandé à Andrew de lui faire faire un IRM du cerveau et avait lui-même passé en revue une douzaine de cancers, mais personne n'avait rien trouvé. Sans preuve médicale que quelque chose clochait sévèrement, Wilson s'était trouvé contraint de venir travailler tous les jours dans son hôpital de Princeton General avec l'étrange menace de la fièvre flottant au dessus de lui. Andrew et Alexandre, ses deux associés, lui jetaient sans cesse des regards méfiants comme s'ils craignaient qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes d'un moment à l'autre –ce que Wilson lui-même redoutait parfois.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dr Wilson ?

Il releva doucement la tête et cligna, tentant de reconnaître l'infirmière qui lui parlait. Il préféra abandonner la partie mais sourit à la jeune femme.

-Oui ?

-Vôtre rendez-vous de 14h30 est là, il dit qu'il attend depuis une heure...

Wilson leva les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était en effet 15h30, mais il n'avait aucun rendez-vous à 14h30 aujourd'hui... Il le fit remarquer à l'infirmière qui haussa les épaules.

-Il dit qu'il a rendez-vous avec vous, et euh... je ne veux pas paraitre impolie, mais on ne peut pas le garder dans la salle d'attente indéfiniment. Il est... remuant.

-Son nom ? demanda Wilson, intrigué.

-Il ne veut pas le dire.

-Okay... faites le entrer, finit-il par dire en mettant la paperasse sur laquelle il travaillait de côté.

L'infirmière au nom disparu s'en alla un moment pour revenir avec sur ses talons un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux et à la barbe naissante poivre-et-sel, qui boitait en s'appuyant sur une cane. Mais la première chose que Wilson remarqua furent ses yeux, perçants et d'un bleu glacé, qui se posèrent sur lui avec la puissance d'un rayon laser.

Wilson se leva de sa chaise et remercia l'infirmière (_Ally ! Elle s'appelait Ally. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier son nom ?!) _avant de faire signe au nouveau venu de s'asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'il fit obligeamment.

-Il paraît que vous avez rendez-vous avec moi ?

-Il paraît, répondit-il d'une voix graveleuse.

-Je peux savoir votre nom ? demanda Wilson, refusant de s'attarder sur son étrange réponse.

-Disons que non, dit-il calmement. Je ne suis pas là pour moi, mais pour vous.

-...Pour moi ?

Ce n'était pas que cet inconnu lui faisait peur, mais il le mettait très certainement mal à l'aise. A commencer avec ce regard qui semblait le disséquer littéralement.

-Vous êtes bien James Wilson ? demanda-t-il. Chef du service d'oncologie de Princeton Général ?

-C'est ce qui est écrit sur la porte, en tous cas, dit Wilson en plissant les yeux.

L'homme en face de lui resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de plonger la main dans la poche pour en ressortir une petite bouteille orange, dont il prit une pilule qu'il avala à sec. Sous le regard étonné de Wilson, il précisa :

-Vicodin.

-Pour votre jambe ? demanda Wilson, plus par automatisme que par besoin de clarification.

-Waouh ! Pour être aussi doué, vous devez au moins être médecin, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de redevenir soudain sérieux. Si vous me parliez de vos fièvres récurrentes ?

Ah, voilà quelque chose de nouveau. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ça ?!

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai des « fièvres récurrentes », comme vous dites ? contra Wilson, sur la défensive.

-Ne jouez pas les idiots pour notre première rencontre, on m'a toujours dit que la première impression qu'on se faisait de quelqu'un était la bonne.

-Dans ce cas vous êtes sûrement un psychopathe qui me suit silencieusement à travers les rues quand je rentre chez moi le soir et a caché des micros dans ma chambre et mon bureau ?

-C'est cette impression que je vous donne ? s'étonna l'autre. Je suis médecin.

-Heureux de le savoir, grogna Wilson. Ca n'empêche personne de devenir psychopathe.

-Vrai, approuva le 'médecin'. Vous ne me parlerez pas tant que je ne vous aurais pas dit comment je sais ce petit truc sur vous, hein ?

-Non, confirma Wilson.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû envoyer Foreman à ma place, se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Ou Chase. Il est blond. Vous aimez les blonds ?

-Seulement ceux qui sont bien lavés derrière les oreilles, répliqua Wilson qui se sentait soudain une envie de rire.

L'autre pouffa.

-Il faudrait que je lui demande. Vous connaissez un certain Andrew McAllan ?

-Hum, oui, c'est mon assistant.

-Votre assistant fait la tournée des bars, le samedi soir. Coïncidence inouïe, je la fait aussi. Apparemment, on a finit par se croiser... Je vous conseillerais de ne pas lui dire de secrets intimes, parce que sous l'effet de l'alcool il déballe tout. Je sais même où est placé votre tatouage, et je dois avouer que même moi ça m'a dégouté.

Wilson pouffa à son tour. Il connaissait bien la réaction d'Andrew à l'alcool. Il faudrait qu'il lui en reparle d'ailleurs.

-C'est donc Andrew qui vous a raconté mes 'fièvres récurrentes ' ?

-C'est précisément là où je voulais en venir.

-Et en quoi ça vous intéresse ?

-Je suis médecin.

-Moi aussi. Et tous les spécialistes que j'ai consulté aussi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous trouveriez quelque chose en plus, sans compter que je n'ai pas pris rendez-vous avec vous, je n'ai pas demandé à vous voir, et vous êtes en train de me retarder dans mon boulot.

-Paperasse inutile ? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton les papiers à la droite de Wilson.

-Paperasse inutile, confirma Wilson. Mais mon boss les adore.

-Pareil de mon côté. Vous avez déjà entendu parlé du Dr House ?

Wilson haussa un sourcil.

-Oui. Il est plutôt connu. Il est à Princeton aussi, d'ailleurs, je crois.

-Je sais que Princeton est une grande ville, mais ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller le consulter ?

-Euh... Je pense que les efforts combinés d'une dizaine de médecins valent bien l'avis d'un seul diagnosticien, aussi doué qu'il soit.

Le 'médecin' laissa échapper un sifflement mécontent, et Wilson comprit soudain.

-C'est vous ?! s'écria-t-il, faisant tressaillir l'autre.

-Qui ?

-House ? Grégory House ?

-Ah, ça. Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes plutôt lent à la détente pour un chef de service... Ca vous gêne si je vous emmène à Princeton Plainsborough pour vous faire subir toute une batterie de tests douloureux et potentiellement ennuyants ?

-Euh... Oui ?

-Mauvaise réponse. Je suis peut-être le seul qui puisse vous aider.

-Quel ego surprenant, grimaça Wilson.

-Il est proportionnel à la taille de mon génie, informa House.

-Ca ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de jouer franc jeu et de m'annoncer directement qui vous étiez et ce que vous vouliez plutôt que de me balader pendant une demie heure ?!

-... Ce que vous avez peut être particulièrement grave si ça reste non soigné, dit House en l'ignorant. Vous ne comptez pas continuer à vous évanouir jusqu'à ce que vous ne vous réveilliez plus ?

-Je ne m'évanouis pas, dit Wilson presque malgré lui. Je... m'endors.

House plissa les yeux.

-Intéressant, dit-il à voix basse. Fatigue aiguë, donc ? Migraine, peut-être ? Des douleurs au thorax ?

-Si vous voulez jouer à Devinator, trouvez vous quelqu'un de patient, grogna Wilson qui n'aimait pas la façon dont House avait soudain changé d'humeur.

Le diagnosticien commençait en effet à lui donner la migraine.

-Mais vous êtes mon patient. Haha, rigola House sans aucune trace de joie. Nausées ? Déprime ?

-En ce moment précis ? Oui. Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sorti de mon bureau, tout au moins.

House arrêta ses question et glissa ses yeux froids dans ceux de Wilson, comme si à partir de là il pouvait accéder à son cerveau et y trouver les réponses à ses questions. Mais il finit par soupirer et eut un petit sourire avant de se lever en vacillant un peu sur sa bonne jambe.

-Vous viendrez me voir rapidement, prédit-il. Mon numéro de téléphone n'est pas difficile à trouver.

-Ravi de le savoir, dit platement Wilson en se levant à son tour.

Mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il alors qu'une alarme se déclenchait dans son esprit. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui et une douleur sans précédent fondit sur lui. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol, soudain accablé de fatigue. Il entendit des bruits de pas et une voix crier pour qu'on vienne l'aider.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les yeux bleus de House qui l'observaient intensément et sa voix grave lui parvint aux oreilles :

-On va bien s'amuser..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**p'tit truc à dire : j'ai pris des libertés quant à la maladie... d'assez grande libertés. Désolée si j'offusque quelqu'un à cause de ça, mais j'en avais besoin pour mon histoire ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson émergea doucement, sentant le soleil lui brûler agréablement les paupières. Il entendait des 'bips' sonores résonner à côté de lui, il sentait la douceur des draps sur ses bras, et il entendait plusieurs personnes murmurer frénétiquement.

-House avait eu une bonne intuition, visiblement, fit une voix aiguë à l'accent trépidant. Cet homme est une énigme médicale.

-Montre ? demanda une voix féminine.

Il y eut un bruissement, puis une autre voix plus grave s'éleva.

-C'est bizarre qu'il s'écroule pile au moment où House va le voir.

-Tu insinues quoi ? Qu'il l'a drogué ? demanda l'Accent.

-Non ! protesta la Femme.

-Pourquoi non ? continua le Grave. Tu ne le croies pas capable ?

-Non, je le crois parfaitement capable de droguer sa mère s'il le juge utile. Mais le test toxicologique ne montre rien d'inhabituel. En fait il est plutôt en parfaite santé, d'après son sang.

-Son taux de globules blancs est en dessous de la normale, fit remarquer Accent.

-Pas de beaucoup.

Wilson choisi ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Aussitôt, l'attention générale se concentra sur lui, et on lui flasha une lumière aveuglante dans les yeux. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau capable de voir, il s'aperçu qu'il y avait bien une jeune femme, un Blond et un homme noir qui le regardaient.

-Page House, demanda la femme au blond qui s'exécuta. Vous pouvez me dire votre nom ?

-James Evan Wilson... répondit obligeamment Wilson, reconnaissant la procédure.

-Vous savez où vous êtes ?

-Oh... A l'hôpital, déduisit-il rapidement.

-2x3 ?

-Euh... 6 ?

-Un peu lent sur le calcul, fit le blond.

-Dr Wilson, nous sommes les Docteurs Cameron, Foreman et Chase, informa la femme sans tenir compte de la remarque. Nous travaillons pour le Dr House. Vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé ?

-... Evanouis ?

-Précisément, fit une nouvelle voix qui fit sursauter Wilson.

House était entré dans la salle avec un silence étonnant et s'était négligemment appuyé à côté de la porte de la chambre d'hôpital en les écoutant parler.

-Votre température a fait un trou dans le plafond de votre joli bureau bien rangé, dit-il. On vous a amené à PTTH en ambulance, et on vous garde tant que votre médecin, c'est-à-dire Moi, ne vous donne pas l'autorisation de sortir.

-... C'est marrant, répliqua Wilson qui se sentait déjà mieux, j'ai eu la brève impression que j'étais majeur et en pleine possession de mes facultés mentales, et que la loi m'autorisait donc à choisir mon médecin ou refuser des soins...

House siffla.

-C'est pour ça que je hais les médecins. Ils savent déjà tout.

-Alors pourquoi vous voulez me soigner ?

Les yeux de House réduisirent à une fente brillante alors qu'il plissait ses paupières d'une manière effrayante. Ce fut le Dr Chase qui répondit à sa question :

-Parce que vous avez une maladie que personne n'a réussi à identifier, et que Dr House se fiche du patient tant que la maladie est bizarre et énigmatique.

-Merci pour ces présentations affectueuses, Chase. Prises de sang ? demanda soudain House.

-Pas encore faites, dit Dr Cameron, on attendait qu'il soit éveillé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh... Parce qu'on a besoin de son consentement ?

-Et que vous ne nous avez pas dit quoi chercher, pointa Foreman.

-Globules blancs.

-Globules blancs ? s'étonna Foreman.

-Globules blancs, confirma House.

-Déjà fait ! fit remarquer Cameron.

-Globules blancs, continua House sans se démonter.

-Globule blancs, conclut Chase en haussant les épaules, allant chercher le nécessaire à une prise de sang.

Wilson les laissa faire leurs prises sans rien dire. Leur façon de travailler était plutôt déconcertante, mais n'avait-on jamais dit que le génie n'était qu'à un pas de la folie... Si quelqu'un pouvait enfin trouver ce qu'il avait, il n'était pas contre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Une heure plus tard, alors que Wilson était seul dans sa chambre et s'ennuyait de manière spectaculaire depuis maintenant une demie heure, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et House entra, un sandwich dans les mains.

-Collation de minuit ? demanda Wilson en haussant un sourcil.

-Non, c'est juste pour la déco. Et il est 22h.

-Hum. Je n'ai jamais eu une bonne horloge interne.

-Et Dieu inventa la montre, déclara House avec emphase en secouant son poignet où sa montre était accrochée.

-Vu la vitesse à laquelle vous m'avez enlevé, je n'ai pas pris le temps de prendre mes affaires, fit remarquer Wilson en levant à son tour la main pour montrer son poignet nu.

House lui jeta un regard rapide avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur un siège, croisant ses pieds sur le lit. Il déballa consciencieusement son sandwich en demandant :

-Pas de petite amie pour vous apporter vos affaires et vous tenir la main ?

-Non...

-Depuis longtemps ?

Wilson haussa un sourcil.

-Ma vie amoureuse vous intéresse ?

-Non, vos MST m'intéressent.

-Vous n'avez pas déjà testé ?

-On n'a aucune idée de ce que vous avez, on ne va pas commencer à tester toutes les possibilités une par une tant que vous ne serez pas dans un coma profond.

-...J'aime comme vous savez rassurer vos patients, lâcha Wilson après un court silence.

-Alors ? pressa le diagnosticien sans tenir compte de la remarque.

Wilson se sentit un peu rougir lorsqu'il secoua négativement la tête, ce qui fit pouffer House.

-Et la famille ?

-Ils habitent à l'autre bout de l'Amérique. Ma vie familiale vous intéresse ?

-Non, je cherche toujours les MST.

Wilson ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de grimacer d'un air dégouté. Il repoussa les pieds de House de son lit.

-Allez déballer vos trucs dégueulasses ailleurs.

-Oh, relax ! Je suis médecin depuis 30 ans, j'ai vu de tout.

Il y eut un petit silence, qui fut brisé par un gargouillis venant du ventre de Wilson.

-Faim ? demanda House.

-Ca se pourrait.

-Pas mangé le soupé que les gentilles et jolies infirmières vous ont apporté ?

-Mon cerveau l'a sérieusement envisagé, mais mon estomac a abandonné après la première bouchée...

House lui jeta un regard soudain sérieux.

-Nausées ? demanda-t-il, son air de « j'ai-trouvé-un-nouveau-symptôme » affiché sur son visage.

-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pour politique d'avaler quelque chose moitié solide, moitié liquide... Et verdâtre...

House tira la langue en imaginant la consistance, et sortit son pager de sa poche avant de continuer à mâcher son sandwich en silence. Deux minutes plus tard, le Dr Chase se précipitait dans la chambre en courant. Il s'arrêta net, l'air hagard, ses yeux passant de House à Wilson et de retour sur House.

-C'est quoi l'urgence ? demanda-t-il, soudain soupçonneux.

-Dr Wilson a faim, allez lui acheter quelque chose à manger.

-Quoi ?! s'étonnèrent Wilson et Chase d'une même voix.

-Vous m'envoyez un code d'arrêt cardiaque pour me dire d'aller chercher un sandwich ??

-Pourquoi vous me dites ce que j'ai fait ? Je sais ce que j'ai fait, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. Allez maintenant, allez acheter un truc !

Chase le regarda un moment d'un air frustré, puis soupira lourdement et tourna résolument des talons. Wilson papillonna des yeux.

-Vous... Vous lui avez dit que j'étais en arrêt cardiaque simplement pour qu'il m'achète un sandwich ?

-Ouais... Je pouvais pas lui envoyer un message disant « va acheter un sandwich pour le patient », il m'aurait ignoré.

Pendant un moment, House mâcha en silence tandis que Wilson réfléchissait.

-C'est lui le blond que vous m'aviez proposé ?

-Quoi?... Ah, oui, confirma House en se rappelant de leur échange de cet après-midi. Je n'ai pas encore regardé ses dents, mais je peux vous dire qu'il est parfaitement propre derrière les oreilles.

-Qui ?

House et Wilson se tournèrent vers la porte par laquelle Chase venait d'entrer, un sandwich emballé à la main et un air frustré sur la figure. House roula des yeux.

-Vous avez un de ces mauvais timing... Envoyez la soupe.

Chase lança le sandwich à House qui le lança à Wilson qui l'attrapa de justesse avant de lever les yeux vers Chase.

-Je vais vous rembourser... commença-t-il, mais Chase leva une main en l'air pour le faire taire.

-Pas la peine, je ne l'ai pas payé. J'ai piqué dans le porte-monnaie à Foreman.

House gloussa doucement.

-Vous irez loin dans la vie, prédit-il à Chase avant de le congédier d'un signe de la main.

Wilson tordit sceptiquement sa bouche. Il avait plus l'impression de regarder un film de Charlie Chaplin que des médecins dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions.


	3. Chapter 3

-Alors, commença House tandis que Wilson mordait finalement dans son sandwich. Récapitulons ce que nous savons de vous... Vous êtes incapable d'avoir une relation longue durée avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé...

-Hey ! protesta Wilson, la bouche pleine.

-...Vous êtes un oncologue, ce qui veut dire que vous avez soit des nerfs solides, soit une furieuse envie de vous suicider... Mais le fait que vous soyez un profond crétin prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres me fait pencher pour la thèse du suicide.

Wilson avala sa bouchée et fit une grimace.

-Vous avez trouvé tout ça en m'observant ? Vous avez pensé à faire carrière comme liseuse de bonne aventure ?

-Il paraît je suis trop barbu pour le job, répondit House en haussant les épaules.

-Et comment savez que je suis un... C'était quoi la phrase ?

-Un « profond crétin prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres ».

-Voilà.

House posa ses coudes sur le lit, et son menton dans ses paumes.

-Vos poussées de fièvres ne sont pas subites.

-Huh huh... fit Wilson, sceptique. Vous m'avez suivit avec un thermomètre télécommandé pendant ces derniers mois ?

-Non, mais je vous ai observé cette après midi. Ca faisait déjà dix bonnes minutes que vous aviez pâli, et cinq minutes que vous respiriez laborieusement avant que vous ne tombiez à mes pieds.

-... Et ça vous dit que je suis un profond crétin.

-Eh oui... Parce que si vous avez ignoré ces symptômes alors que vous côtoyez des malades immunodéprimés tous les jours, c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu que c'étaient des symptômes. Si vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu que c'étaient des symptômes, c'est que vous devez être habitué à ressentir ce genre de chose. Si vous y êtes habitué, c'est probablement parce que généralement, vous travaillez jusqu'à ce que vous vous écrouliez de fatigue et que votre corps est souvent stressé. Ce qui me fait parvenir à cette conclusion : vous préférez sacrifier vos heures de sommeil et votre santé plutôt que de manquer à un seul de vos soit disant devoirs de médecin. Vous êtes donc un profond crétin prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres. CQFD.

Wilson resta figé pendant un long, long moment, les yeux sur House qui lui rendait son regard d'un air presque ennuyé. Et puis il leva la main droite pour se gratter le bras gauche. House sursauta et lui attrapa la main pour la retirer brusquement de son bras.

-Hé ! s'écria Wilson. Lâchez moi, ça va pas ?!

-Ca gratte ?

-Euh... Oui ? dit-il, incertain.

House attrapa la manche gauche de sa blouse et la remonta petit à petit. Wilson regarda avec horreur sa peau rouge et enflée révélée au grand jour.

-C'est quoi, ça ?!

-Ca, c'est un rash, informa House d'un ton calme, observant attentivement le bras de Wilson.

-Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai fait médecine moi aussi ! s'énerva ce dernier. Pourquoi j'ai ça ?!

House ne répondit pas. Il relâcha son bras et tourna des talons pour sortir de la pièce sans rien dire. Il étégnit la lumière en partant, laissant Wilson dans le noir et sans réponse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wilson ne resta pas longtemps seul, car à peu près un quart d'heure plus tard, le Dr Cameron entrait dans sa chambre. Elle stoppa un moment en voyant la chambre plongée dans le noir, mais lorsqu'elle actionna l'interrupteur, elle avait un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

-House m'envoie m'occuper de votre rash...

Wilson roula des yeux mais la laissa faire. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Cameron ne demande :

-Vous connaissiez le Dr House avant ?

-Pardon ? fit Wilson, étonné. Non, je l'ai rencontré cette après-midi... Pourquoi ?

Cameron se redressa et commença à ranger ses instruments. Elle avait l'air un peu gênée.

-Dr House va très rarement voir les patients.

-...Hum ? l'encouragea Wilson qui ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

-En fait, statistiquement, il a passé plus de temps avec vous qu'avec chacun de ses patients de ces six derniers mois. C'est pourquoi je me demandais s'il vous connaissais, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

-Euh... Non, on ne se connait pas plus que ça.

Cameron lui sourit.

-Dans ce cas, c'est qu'il vous trouve intéressant.

-Hum... Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte... étant donné qu'il est complètement barje, clarifia-t-il en se vissant l'index sur la tempe pour illustrer son propos.

La jeune femme se mit à glousser.

-C'est un génie, dit-elle. Choisissez plutôt le compliment !

Cameron s'apprêtait à partir lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. House entra de sa démarche claudicante, et derrière lui, peinant sous l'effort, Foreman et Chase le suivaient en portant un grand tableau blanc. Wilson les regarda impassiblement poser l'engin dans un coin de sa chambre, et puis décida d'interroger House du regard. Celui-ci ne le regardait cependant pas.

-Qu-qu'est ce que vous faites ?! s'étonna Cameron.

-Je délocalise mon bureau ! fut la réponse.

-Okay... Je veux savoir pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Probablement pas. Sauf si vous êtes médecin, que vous travaillez pour moi, et que votre patient est cet homme assis dans ce lit... Oh, attendez une minute, c'est le cas !

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel et marcha résolument vers la porte.

-Je dois amener ces prélèvements au labo. Je reviendrais quand vous aurez décidé d'arrêter de jouer bêtement.

House attendit que la porte se referme derrière elle pour lui tirer la langue, et Wilson pouffa, s'attirant le regard désabusé de Foreman qui se demandait visiblement comment il faisait pour trouver ça drôle alors que House s'amusait ostensiblement à ses dépends.

-Et moi ? demanda l'oncologue. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous délocalisez votre bureau dans ma chambre ?

House tira à lui une chaise en se servant du pommeau de sa cane et s'assit dessus à l'envers, faisant face au tableau.

-Je veux qu'on vous surveille de près. Le bras gratte encore ?

-Hum... Non.

-'hum non' ou 'non non' ?

Wilson leva un sourcil.

-C'est important ?

Le médecin haussa les épaules. Il agrippa sa cane et tapota sur le tableau blanc.

-Nous avons listé ici vos symptômes, Docteur, informa-t-il. Maintenant, le Dr Chase ici présent (_il tapota le bras de Chase avec sa cane_) pense que vous faites une mauvaise réaction à un médicament. Idée stupide, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais accordons lui le bénéfice du doute. Le Dr Foreman ici présent (_il tapota Foreman, un peu plus fort que nécessaire_) pense que c'est un virus, dans le genre d'Epstein Barr. Ce qui serait possible, si d'une façon ou d'une autre votre corps avait du mal à faire avec cet intrus dans votre organisme, et qu'il commençait à danser une java tout seul dans l'espoir de le dégoûter à jamais de la boîte de nuit du coin et qu'il se casse vite fait.

House se tourna finalement vers lui.

-Votre avis ?

-Euh... fit Wilson, pris au dépourvu.

Il tourna lentement ses yeux vers la tableau blanc et lu pour la première fois les inscriptions gribouillées :

_WILSON, James._

_Juif._

_Fortes fièvres récurrentes_

_Complexe du Sauveur des Mondes_

_Blancs irréguliers_

_Rash sur le bras gauche._

-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais juif ? s'étonna Wilson. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit.

Foreman et Chase firent d'affreuses grimaces horrifiées, mais House se contenta de sourire d'un air machiavélique. Wilson haussa les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, mais préféra abandonner la partie :

-Okay, oubliez que j'ai posé cette question... De toutes façons jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ça n'a rien à voir avec mes symptômes... Pas plus que mon « complexe ».

-Ca reste à prouver, dit House tranquillement. Tant qu'on ne connait pas la maladie, comment savoir qu'est ce qui est un symptôme et qu'est ce qui ne l'est pas...

-Waoh... Humeur philosophique ? demanda Wilson.

-Nope. Logique, mon cher Wilson.

-Huhu...

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, reprit House. Laquelle des deux théories ici présentes vous paraît la plus plausibles ?

Wilson leva les yeux vers les deux acolytes de House et fronça un moment les sourcils.

-C'étaient quoi, ces théories ?

House resta une fraction de secondes à l'observer silencieusement avant de répéter docilement les deux options proposées. Wilson reporta son regard sur le tableau blanc et sembla passer un certain temps à déchiffrer les écritures. Il tourna finalement sa tête vers House pour lui demander, étonné :

-Comment avez-vous su que j'étais juif ? Je ne vous l'ai pas dit...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapter 4

[fangirlism:on]_** Vous savez que vous êtes addicted à House quand... vous venez de regarder les premiers épisodes de la nouvelle saison, et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser que depuis que cette série est de retour sur les écrans, nous vivons dans un monde meilleur.**_ [fangirlism:off]

_oui, j'ai mes moments "superficiels". Bon c'est pas tout ça, hein, voilà la suite xD_

_merci pour vos adorables commentaires, tout le monde ^^_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Sa mémoire est revenue, informa Chase en entrant dans la salle de conférence suivit de Cameron, pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise vide.

-Mais elle avait disparue, dit House, le menton appuyé sur sa cane et le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Mais elle est revenue, continua Chase en mordillant son stylo d'un air absent.

-Mais elle avait disparue.

-Mais elle est vraiment revenue !

-Mais elle avait disparue.

-Vous essayez de nous faire passer un message précis ou juste de nous rendre cinglés ? demanda Foreman.

House sorti de son immobilité pour se tourner vers ses employés.

-Le message est le suivant : si vous commencez à effacer des symptômes du tableau parce qu'ils ne riment pas avec votre nom de jeune fille, je vous vire.

Chase fit une grimace contrariée.

-On n'a rien effacé, on a les résultats des tests. Encéphalite.

House tourna vivement ses yeux vers lui.

-Vous n'avez pas jugé bon de me donner cette information dès le début ?!

-J'allais le faire ! se défendit Chase. Je voulais juste vous dire que sa mémoire était revenue.

-Je m'en contre-fiche de ce que vous _alliez_ faire, il aurait fallu le faire tout de suite ! Et s'il était en train de se noyer, vous auriez pris le temps de m'informer que vous aviez retrouvé ses clés de voiture avant de lancer une bouée de sauvetage ?!

Il se leva de sa chaise mais s'arrêta net, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait.

-Bande de crétins ! s'écria-t-il. Vous n'avez pas remonté le tableau ?

-Euh... c'est lourd, informa Chase.

House le regarda comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

-Vous êtes le dernier des imbéciles, ponctua-t-il, avant de se passer d'un geste las la main sur la figure. Demandez aux infirmières de surveiller de près sa condition pendant la nuit, voir si certains de ses symptômes s'amusent à nouveau à jouer au yo-yo. On verra le reste demain, rentrez chez vous.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il pivota et sortit de la pièce en grommelant. Foreman et Chase s'apprêtaient à le suivre, mais la voix de Cameron les retint :

-Vous savez pourquoi House s'intéresse tant que ça à ce patient ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Chase.

-Me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué ! C'est le premier patient avec qui il passe autant de temps, et c'est le premier être humain avec qui je le vois avoir une réelle conversation !

-Il a des conversations très philosophiques avec le gars de la chambre 304, fit remarquer Chase.

-Le premier être humain qui ne soit pas dans le _coma_, corrigea Cameron. Vous croyez qu'ils nous mentent et qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant ?

-Je crois surtout que tu es parano, dit calmement Foreman. Pourquoi nous mentiraient-ils ? Ou même, pourquoi feraient-ils semblant de ne pas se connaître ?

-House a trouvé quelqu'un de marrant à embêter, il s'amuse, expliqua Chase. Je dois dire que le type est plutôt sympa, et que pour l'instant il n'a pas essayé de lancer quoi que ce soit à la figure de House.

-Un record, étant donné qu'à peu près tous les patients l'ont fait moins d'une heure après l'avoir rencontré, ajouta Foreman. S'il a une patience infinie, compte sur House pour essayer de l'épuiser jusqu'au fond.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il soit allé lui-même le chercher ? Jusqu'à Princeton Général ? Alors que franchement pour l'instant, sa maladie n'a rien de spectaculaire, fit Cameron comme si elle ne les avait pas entendu.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas spectaculaire, mais personne n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il a. Ca suffit à House. Et il nous a proposé d'y aller à sa place, rappela Chase.

-Et il n'a pas insisté lorsque vous avez refusé !

Foreman finit par rouler des yeux.

-Tu es parano, Cameron. Lâche un peu la bride !

Et Foreman sortit avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer. Chase lui lança un regard d'excuse et le suivit silencieusement. Cameron soupira lourdement... Non, il y avait décidément anguille sous roche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Pas trop tôt, grogna House en voyant ses employés entrer dans la chambre.

-Hum, désolés du retard... s'excusa rapidement Cameron en lançant au Dr Wilson un sandwich.

Ils prirent tous les trois placent devant la porte, et House croisa ses pieds sur le lit du patient. Wilson ne s'en formalisa pas. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas un mal de tête monumental était les médicaments qu'il venait d'avaler, et qui l'avait rendu un peu trop vaporeux pour qu'il puisse se formaliser de grand-chose.

-Récapitulons, dit clairement House. Chase, marquez Encéphalite au tableau... Alors, nous avons un compte de globules blancs qui joue au yo-yo, une fièvre intermittente, un rash, et maintenant des symptômes neurologiques. Une idée ?

-Tout semble pointer une maladie auto-immune, dit aussitôt Cameron. Le lupus me semble le plus probable.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel House promena ses yeux sur Foreman.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis d'accord avec elle, dit celui-ci. Il se pourrait qu'on ai enfin trouvé un vrai cas de lupus.

Wilson haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais stoppa bien vite son geste quand il s'aperçu que même ses sourcils le faisaient souffrir. Les yeux de House avaient migrés vers Chase, qui haussa les épaules.

-Je suis pour le lupus, dit-il. Nous avons tous les signes.

House plissa les lèvres, l'air lointain.

-Ca ne vous plaît pas ? remarqua Wilson.

-Ca vous plaît à vous, d'être atteint de lupus ? répliqua House en posant ses yeux sur lui.

Wilson fit une moue incrédule. Son mal de tête avait bénéfiquement reculé, mais il se sentait encore trop groggy pour essayer de mettre en marche tous ses neurones.

-D'après ce que je vois, ça colle aux symptômes, se contenta-t-il de dire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé, fit remarquer House. Mangez et taisez-vous.

Il lui fourra son sandwich intouché dans les mains et se retourna vers ses employés.

-Le lupus met plusieurs années à se développer, pas 18 secondes, dit-il enfin.

-Le patient ressent les symptômes depuis quelques temps déjà, dit Chase.

-Trois mois tout au plus...

-Peut-être plus, dit Foreman. Vous avez-vous-même dit qu'à cause de son « crétinisme » il avait ignoré les symptômes. Sans vouloir vous offenser, ajouta-t-il rapidement à Wilson qui lui sourit gentiment.

-Ca ne colle pas, dit doucement House après un petit silence.

Les trois médecins échangèrent des regards désarmés.

-Ca colle parfaitement. On devrait commencer le traitement dès maintenant avant que les symptômes neurologiques ne se propagent, fit remarquer Cameron.

House resta encore un long moment sans répondre, mais finit par agiter vaguement la main.

-Okay, allez mettre en marche le traitement, dit-il à contre cœur.

Ses employés sortirent en silence de la chambre. Wilson regardait fixement le diagnosticien qui, les pieds toujours croisés sur son lit, avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et regardait distraitement le plafond blanc en faisant tournoyer sa cane dans sa main droite.

-On ne vous a jamais dit que vous teniez votre cane du mauvais côté ? finit par dire Wilson.

House abaissa ses yeux vers lui, gardant la tête levée.

-Non jamais. Si vous ne comptez pas les 150 fois où l'on me le rappelle quotidiennement. Vous êtes plutôt calme pour quelqu'un que l'on vient de diagnostiquer avec une maladie auto-immune potentiellement dangereuse.

Wilson haussa les épaules.

-Pour tout vous dire, je me sens trop mou pour y réfléchir pleinement. Et mon métier me fait voir des gens en bien pires conditions que ce que peut faire un lupus, qui est soignable...

Il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

-Arrêtez de hausser les épaules, vous allez vous donner un torticolis et votre flegme m'énerve. Qui s'occupe de vos patients ? demanda House.

-Andrew, mon assistant.

-Vous savez, je n'aime pas les lupus.

-Oh, dit simplement Wilson, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il était censé répondre à ce soudain changement de sujet.

-Ce truc se présente sous des centaines de formes, c'est le diagnostique simple et efficace par excellence... et ces imbéciles qui me servent d'employés tombent dans le panneau à chaque fois. Vous éternuez ? Le lupus fait éternuer. Vous vomissez ? Le lupus fait vomir. Vous avez soif ? Le lupus déshydrate. Vous êtes sur la paille ? Le lupus rend pauvre et misérable. Il fait partir votre femme, fait fuir votre toiture, cache la télécommande quand vous en avez besoin et crève les pneus de votre bagnole.

-Hmm... fit Wilson, qui pensait avoir un peu perdu le fil.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas dans votre corps.

-Je vous déplaît tant que ça ? s'amusa Wilson en levant un sourcil.

-Vous avez le mérite d'avoir des réactions immunitaires intéressantes, répliqua House.

-Oh. Et moi qui pensait que vous aimiez mes beaux yeux bruns. Qu'est ce qui clocherait chez moi, dans ce cas ?

-C'est là le problème, dit House en pinçant les lèvres. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pour l'instant.

-Ah... C'est l'histoire du crocodile sous le lit, dit doucement Wilson.

House le regarda de travers.

-Du quoi ?!

-Euh... du crocodile sous le lit, répéta Wilson, un peu embarrassé. Vous savez, c'est comme penser qu'il y avait un crocodile sous votre lit : vous êtes sûr qu'il est là, mais quand vous regardez, vous ne le voyez pas. Vous ne savez pas non plus par quels moyens un crocodile a réussi à se retrouver sous votre lit, ni pourquoi. Mais vous êtes convaincu qu'il est là.

House le regardait avec un petit sourire maintenant, et Wilson sentit sa gêne augmenter.

-Soit vous avez fait un stage chez le sage de la montagne, soit votre mère a une magnifique philosophie de la vie, déduit-il.

Wilson amorça un haussement d'épaules mais se ravisa et croisa nerveusement les doigts. Les yeux froids du diagnosticien finirent par tomber sur le sandwich encore emballé sur les genoux de l'oncologue.

-Vous n'avez pas faim ?

-Euh...Je n'ai pas envie de sandwich, clarifia-t-il. Je n'ai mangé que ça depuis hier midi, dit-il en faisant une grimace.

-Oh je vois, dit House. On a des goûts de luxe.

Il enleva ses pieds du lit, avala rapidement un cachet de Vicodin, et sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot. A peine une demie heure plus tard, vaincu par son ennui, sa confusion médicamenteuse, et l'assurance définitive qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à la télévision, Wilson s'endormait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il se réveilla doucement, alerté par son mal de crâne qui était revenu à la charge avec force. Il hésita un moment à ouvrir un œil, mais devinant que la lumière qui perçait ses paupières était celle de l'éclairage automatique et qu'il devait donc faire nuit, il souleva doucement se paupières, histoire de prendre ses repères. Il promena un moment ses yeux autour de lui, qui se posèrent successivement sur le chaise vide qu'avait occupé House quelques heures plus tôt avant qu'il ne s'endorme, sur le tableau blanc barbouillé de ses symptômes, sur l'intraveineuse qu'il devina lui administrer les médications pour le lupus (_ça ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un sommeil si léger..._)_,_ et, finalement, sur un plateau posé sur sa table de nuit. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit le bras pour y attraper la note de papier qui y était posée, aux côtés d'une assiette recouverte d'un couvercle pour garder la chaleur de la nourriture qu'elle contenait.

Il déplia consciencieusement la lettre et y lu les quelques mots :

_« On trouve de tout à Princeton quand on veut se donner la peine de chercher. Même des restaurants qui servent des spécialités de Madagascar. Ils y cuisinent un crocodile délicieux._

_PS : j'espère que les oncologues gagnent bien leur vie, parce que je ne vais pas vous laisser passer ça gratos._ »

Wilson resta un moment immobile, surpris... Puis sourit largement. Du crocodile ? Il attrapa l'assiette et observa un moment son contenu. La viande ressemblait à de la dinde... Peut-être était-ce de la dinde, et House se moquait de lui. Il piocha dans le plat et en avala un morceau. Ouaip, un goût de dinde.

Mais n'ayant rien avalé depuis ce matin, il mangea le tout sans se poser de questions et décida d'allumer la télé, juste pour voir.

Dix minutes plus tard, sa migraine revint à la charge avec plus de force qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Il se pencha en avant, les yeux fermés et la mâchoire serrée, tentant d'étouffer un cri de douleur. Mais le moindre de ses gestes lui envoyait maintenant des vagues de douleurs dans tous ses membres, il avait l'impression d'être dévoré par un feu féroce. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, vaguement conscient du bruit emballé de son moniteur cardiaque, priant pour que la douleur s'arrête.

Des mains sortirent de nulle part et le redressèrent. Il entendit une voix mais il n'en comprit pas les mots, cachés par le bourdonnement qui résonnait dans ses oreilles. Et soudain, tout devint noir.


	5. Chapter 5

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ce n'est_ pas_ un lupus ! Si c'était un lupus, le traitement pour le lupus aurait marché, et il n'aurait pas eu cette réaction !

-Le traitement n'est pas en route depuis plus de 24h ! Il n'a pas eu le temps de...euh, On ne devrait pas changer de salle et le laisser dormir ?

-Non, j'ai des questions à lui pauser.

-Hum... Vous pourrez revenir une fois qu'il sera réveillé.

Wilson ouvrit un œil, mais le referma aussitôt. La lumière du jour lui brûlait la rétine. Les voix recommencèrent leurs babillages.

-Vous voyez, il est réveillé. Plus la peine de s'en aller. Debout, Belle au bois dormant !

Il sentit quelque chose lui taper sur la bras, mais il n'ouvrit pas ses yeux pour autant.

-Laissez le tranquille dix secondes ! siffla quelqu'un. Vous ne l'avez pas lâché depuis qu'il est arrivé ici !

-C'est mon patient, j'en prends soin. Debout ! hurla-t-on dans ses oreilles.

Les tapes se firent plus fortes. Wilson abandonna la partie et obéit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière vive réfléchie sur le plafond blanc sur lequel s'était posé son regard. Mais bientôt, la tête de House vint lui bloquer la vue.

-Bonjour, Boucle d'Or ! Bien dormi ?

Wilson cligna un peu plus, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il n'y arriva pas, il décida de retourner dormir.

-Non, non, non ! s'écria House en lui ouvrant de force les paupières. Vous n'avez pas capté le but du conte de fée. Une fois qu'on a dormi 100 ans, on retourne pas pioncer. On reste éveillé pour faire la cuisine à son prince charmant.

Wilson fit la moue mais garda les yeux ouverts.

-Parfait, approuva House. Votre nom, siouplait ?

-Wilson... répondit-il sagement.

-Année ?

-2006.

-Vaut-il mieux pâtisser chez un tapissier qui tapisse ou tapisser chez un pâtissier qui pâtisse?

-Pati-... Hein?! Ca sort d'où ça?

House sourit à moitié.

-Ca va, votre cerveau n'est pas complètement foutu, contrairement à ce que pensait Foreman (_il fit un signe du pouce vers son employé appuyé contre le mur de la chambre, qui roula des yeux_). Ca ne vous dirait pas de lui expliquer votre théorie du crocodile? Ca pourrait lui ouvrir des horizons... OUbliez ça, dit House en voyant l'air ensommeillé de Wilson. Une petite envie de nous dire ce qui vous a prit hier soir ?

-Euh... fut tout ce que Wilson trouva à répondre.

Il chercha un moment dans sa mémoire ce qui avait bien pu se passer hier soir pour lui valoir un comité d'accueil au réveil... Et il se rappela soudain de la douleur qui l'avait dévoré tout d'un coup, embrasant jusque ses os. Il tenta de bouger ses doigts, mais s'aperçu qu'il ne les sentait plus. Sans doute à cause de quelque antidouleur que ce soit qu'on lui avait injecté. Il répondit à la question de House, ce qui lui valu un regard contrit de celui-ci.

-Vous n'avez rien de plus précis ? Une idée d'où venait la douleur ?

Wilson secoua négativement la tête, et House plissa les yeux.

-Je crois qu'un IRM s'impose. Foreman, allez vous en occuper. J'aime pas la paperasse.

Foreman sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et sortit rapidement de la salle. House attendit qu'il soit hors de sa vue pour s'asseoir sur sa chaise habituelle. Il attrapa un paquet à ses pieds et le tendit à Wilson.

-Un petit creux ? demanda-t-il. Il est midi et vous n'avez rien eu ce matin, vous dormiez comme une masse.

Wilson haussa un sourcil.

-Vous vous préoccupez de mon bien-être maintenant ?

-Non, je m'amuse à envoyer des gens qui me doivent un service à travers toute la ville pour me chercher des trucs drôles à vous faire avaler.

-Ah... fit simplement Wilson. C'est quoi, ça ?

-Autruche.

Wilson le regarda de travers, et House se mit à sourire d'un air machiavélique.

-Bon appétit ! dit-il en se levant avant de sortir.

Il revint cependant un quart d'heure plus tard, pour s'apercevoir que Wilson avait finalement mangé ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

-Bien mangé ?

-Pas mal, répondit Wilson.

-Vous ne ressentiez rien quand on est venu vous brancher en intraveineuse pour votre traitement pour le lupus ? demanda soudain House en reprenant sa place fétiche sur la chaise en plastique.

-...Je dormais à ce moment là, dit Wilson qui commençait à s'habituer aux changements de sujets soudains et inexpliqués. Je ne me suis même pas aperçu qu'on me « branchait ».

Les yeux de House se figèrent dans les siens.

-Non, vous ne dormiez pas.

-Si, je dormais, répondit Wilson en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'en rappellerais si on m'avait enfoncé une aiguille dans le bras.

House cligna lentement des yeux, les gardant parfaitement immobiles plantés dans ceux de Wilson qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Non, vous ne dormiez pas. Vous ne dormiez pas parce que c'est Cameron qui est venue vous donner le traitement.

-Huh... Ca explique tout, fit Wilson du ton le plus sarcastique qu'il puisse trouver.

-Cameron n'aurait jamais rien planté dans votre bras sans être certaine que vous soyez au courant de ce qu'elle fait. Si vous dormiez, soyez sûr qu'elle vous a réveillé. Et si jamais elle n'avait pas réussi à vous réveiller, elle m'aurait prévenu.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Wilson fronça les sourcils en essayant de se sortir de son engourdissement général, pour chercher au plus profond de son crâne la moindre évidence d'un souvenir. Les yeux de House ne l'avaient pas quitté.

-Ce qui veut dire que votre mémoire à court terme est encore partie en vacances à Malibu, conclut-il. Et si vos problèmes de mémoire n'étaient pas dues à l'encéphalite...

Il se leva en sautillant sur sa bonne jambe pour aller attraper son marqueur noir et inscrivit « Absences ? » sur le tableau blanc, suite à quoi il revint aussitôt s'asseoir sur sa chaise et resta immobile à observer tous les symptômes un par un. Wilson préféra ne pas le déranger, essayant lui-même de débrouiller ce qui lui arrivait malgré son sentiment général d'avoir été anesthésié deux minutes plus tôt.

Cameron et Chase entrèrent dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, semblèrent évaluer la situation d'un rapide coup d'œil et reportèrent leurs yeux sur House.

-Nous euh... Nous avons fini les recherches que vous nous avez demandé, dit Cameron en hésitant.

-Quelles recherches ? s'enquit Wilson.

-Je leur ai demandé de fouiller votre maison, dit House d'un ton calme.

Wilson resta bouche bée.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? continua House comme si de rien était.

-Vous avez quoi ?! coupa Wilson. Mais...Vous n'avez même pas la clé !

-J'imagine que vous allez devoir réparer votre fenêtre dans ce cas, dit House. Alors, quelque chose d'intéressant oui ou non ?

-Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit ! constata Wilson, stupéfié. Vous auriez au moins pu...me demander les clés, me poser des questions, me demander mon accord, quelque chose comme ça ! Ca vous arrive d'agir de façon civilisée ?!

-Oui, tous les 24 du mois.

Wilson se plaqua la main sur la figure. Sa migraine revenait à la charge.

-Allez faire vos blagues foireuses plus loin, demanda-t-il, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à toutes les charges que je peux presser contre vous pour vous faire enfermer en prison...

House tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, mais se leva sans ajouter un mot et sortit de la chambre, suivit de près par Chase et Cameron.

-Vous croyez qu'il va vraiment appeler la police ? s'inquiéta Chase.

-Non, répondit simplement House.

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, dit Cameron.

-Il n'appellera personne, dit House d'un ton las. Alors, cette maison, vous me dites ce que vous y avez trouvé oui ou non ?

-Comment pouvez-vous prédire ses réactions ? s'enquit Cameron.

-Par votre ostensible obstination à détourner la conversation, j'en déduis que vous n'avez rien trouvé...

-La maison est clean comme un sous neuf, dit Chase en faisait discrètement à Cameron signe de se taire. On a tout passé au peigne fin mais rien trouvé qui puisse nuire à sa santé. Sauf une voisine frapadingue qui a lâché son chien sur nous en croyant qu'on était venus cambrioler le quartier, en plein jour.

-Hum... A moins que la voisine n'ai des crochets venimeux et qu'elle l'ai mordu, ça n'a pas de rapport... Cameron, où allez-vous ? ajouta House à l'adresse de son employée qui venait de faire demi-tour sur elle-même.

-Euh... Besoin des toilettes, répondit-elle avant de partir à pas pressés.

House et Chase échangèrent un regard surpris, qu'il reportèrent ensuite sur les porte plastifiées qu'ils avaient dans le dos.

-C'est moi où nous nous trouvons pile devant des toilettes qu'elle aurait pu utiliser ? demanda House en désignant les portes de sa cane.

Chase se contenta de hausser les épaules et déguerpit rapidement. Quoi que Cameron ait en tête, ce n'était sûrement pas bon pour lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse quelconque pour s'éloigner de l'hôpital pendant au moins 48h.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wilson, assis sur un rebord de son lit, était en train d'agiter furieusement ses mains en l'air lorsque House entra à nouveau dans sa chambre ce soir là avec un paquet dans les mains.

-Hum... Vous savez qu'elles ne peuvent pas se détacher de vos bras ? demanda House, immobilisé sur le pas de la porte.

Wilson arrêta aussitôt tout mouvement et laissa doucement retomber ses bras sur le lit, les yeux plantés sur House d'un air méfiant.

-Vous m'avez donné quoi pour faire disparaitre la douleur ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien, répondit House en haussant un sourcil.

Il attrapa la charte accrochée au bout du lit de Wilson.

-Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a rien de marqué là-dessus. Juste un relaxant pour vous endormir hier soir.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait rien de marqué, mais je vous crois parfaitement capable d'avoir glissé quelque chose dans mon intraveineuse sans le dire à personne, dit Wilson en plissant les yeux.

-Qui ? Moi ? Vous me prenez pour qui... Bon d'accord, j'aurais pu le faire, concéda House en voyant le regard de Wilson. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait !

-Je vous crois... dit l'oncologue d'un ton qui laissait clairement sous entendre le contraire.

House leva les yeux au ciel et vint s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-On a fini de bouder ? demanda-t-il. On vient de me dire que vous avez refusé de passer l'IRM que Foreman avait passé tant de temps à vous obtenir.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, dit Wilson en ricanant. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? m'annoncer que vous avez mis du cyanure dans les repas que vous m'aviez apporté pour pouvoir observer en live les effets du poison ?

-Disons que oui.

Wilson lui jeta un regard peu avenant.

-Vous avez avalé votre sens de l'humour ? fit House en soupirant. Pourquoi vous avez refusé l'IRM ?

-...Sur un coup de tête, répondit Wilson, un peu penaud. J'étais énervé.

-Je m'en suis aperçu. Si ça peut vous rassurer, mes esclaves n'ont rien touché chez vous. Ils ont juste cherché des traces de quelque chose qui pourrait vous rendre malade.

-Oh, oui, ça me rassure grandement, marmonna Wilson.

-Tenez, dit House en lançant sur le lit le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Wilson sans s'en approcher.

-Du requin.

L'oncologue leva des yeux sceptiques vers lui, mais House lui fit simplement geste d'ouvrir le paquet, ce qu'il finit par faire.

-Ca rimait à quoi votre numéro acrobatique de tout à l'heure ? demanda alors le diagnosticien.

-Quel numéro acrobatique ?

-Essayer de détacher vos mains de vos bras en les secouant assez fort ?

-Euh, non... Je voulais juste faire passer le sang plus facilement. J'ai les mains engourdies, je pensais que c'était à cause d'un antidouleur, mais je suppose que c'est juste parce que ça fait deux jours que je suis resté presque toute la journée allongé sur un lit sans autre exercice que changer de chaîne à la télé... Quoi ? fit Wilson en s'apercevant que House le regardait d'un air intensif.

-Et les pieds ?

-...Encore attachés, merci beaucoup.

-Non ! Vous avez les pieds engourdis ?

-Un peu, dit Wilson. Mes fourmis dans les pieds vous intéressent ?

House n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Cameron, l'air visiblement énervée et plusieurs dossiers calés sous le bras.

-House, il faut qu'on parle.

-Avant ou après le sexe ?

-House !

Il gonfla sa joue droite pour en laisser doucement sortir l'air à la manière d'un enfant contrarié avant de poser son coude sur le lit de Wilson et son menton dans sa paume, prenant un air studieux :

-Je vous écoute !

-Pas ici, dit sèchement Cameron en jetant un coup d'œil à Wilson qui commençait à se demander ce qu'il était venu faire ici...

Non, rectification : il n'était pas venu ici, il s'était fait kidnapper. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'enfuie en courant pendant que son ravisseur était occupé...

-Pourquoi pas ici ? demanda House d'un ton suspicieux. Qu'est ce que vous êtes allée fouiller, Cameron ? C'est quoi ces dossiers ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse pendant un petit moment, ses yeux se promenant de House à Wilson, et de retour à Wilson qui lui rendit un regard perdu.

-Si vous ne lui dites pas, finit-elle par dire, je lui dirais moi-même.

Wilson pu distinctement voir les épaules de House se tendre un peu avant de se relâcher.

-Il faut toujours que vous mettiez votre nez partout, hein ?

-C'est malhonnête ce que vous faites ! s'exclama Cameron.

-Il n'y a rien de malhonnête dans ce que je fais ! Vous par contre ce n'est pas si sûr. Où avez-vous été récupérer ces dossiers ?

-Vous vous servez de lui comme d'un rat de laboratoire ? Vous voulez vous amuser un peu et puis voir comment les choses vont se terminer ?

Wilson pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait la claire impression que le « lui » était lui-même, ainsi qu'une envie grandissante d'appeler une brigade anti émeutes avant que Cameron et House ne commencent un combat de lutte.

-Il est malade, dit alors House en agitant un pouce vers lui.

Impression confirmée, pensa Wilson. Il lui fallait un téléphone, maintenant. Ou une alarme incendie.

-Je me le demande, dit Cameron. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne l'avez pas aidé à tomber malade ?

-Mais bien sûr, j'ai mis de l'arsenic dans son café ! s'énerva House. Quelle tristesse que vous m'ayez découvert, j'aurais pu tellement m'amuser !

-House, vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec lui comme ça ! Dites lui la vérité !

-Quelle vérité ? intervint Wilson, lassé d'être ignoré.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**désolée pour l'arrêt un peu brutal... mais la suite devrait arriver bientôt, si ça peut vous consoler :p**_


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux médecins se turent immédiatement et Cameron se tourna vers lui. House continuait délibérément à lui tourner le dos.

-House a eu votre frère comme patient, dit-elle alors.

-Euh... Et alors ? demanda Wilson en haussant un sourcil.

House se tourna vers lui cette fois, l'air proprement surpris.

-Ca ne vous touche pas plus que ça ? demanda-t-il.

-...Ca m'étonne que Pete ne m'ai pas prévenu s'il passait à Princeton, mais...

-Non, nous ne parlons pas de Pete, clarifia Cameron.

-Euh ...? De qu...

Wilson s'interrompit soudain alors qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux et devint rigide. Les deux médecins continuaient à débattre devant lui mais c'était à peine s'il les entendait encore.

-Ca fait trois semaines qu'il est décédé et vous n'avez prévenu personne de son entourage !

-Cameron, je vais finir par vous virer. Sérieusement.

-Vous n'avez pas accompli votre devoir ! défendit Cameron. Vous aviez dit que vous vous en occuperiez !

-Depuis quand je fais ce que je dis ?

-Vous n'avez aucune éthique, dit Cameron avec presque du dégoût dans la voix.

-C'est pas l'éthique qui va soigner les gens, ni les ressusciter. Si vous n'aviez pas fouillé dans ces dossiers...

-Vous auriez continué à mentir ? coupa Cameron. Vous avez faillit à votre devoir de médecin !

House s'apprêtait à répondre mais un mouvement derrière lui l'interrompit. Il se retourna pour voir Wilson qui s'était levé de son lit et, le visage inexpressif, gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur lui, sans bouger d'un millimètre. House sembla hésiter un moment en observant son patient, mais finalement il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ne partez pas ! s'exclama Cameron en se jetant après lui.

-Pourquoi pas ? S'il veut me parler, il sait où me trouver. Quant à vous, si je vous vois plus longtemps, je crois que je vais avoir de l'urticaire. Bye bye !

Il lui fit un signe de la main et disparu. Cameron resta figée un moment avant de se retourner vers Wilson, qui avait maintenant posé son regard inexpressif sur elle.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa l'un des dossiers sur un meuble de la chambre et sortit à la suite de House.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Wilson sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se retourna vivement, pour découvrir, appuyée contre l'encadrure de la porte, une femme au cheveux bruns et au regard bleu qui le regardait sagement.

-...Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda Wilson, surpris.

-Oui, me dire ce que vous faites avec cette valise, répondit la femme.

Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à son sac qu'il venait de finir de remplir des quelques affaires qu'il avait rapporté à l'hôpital.

-Hum, je m'en vais, répondit-il simplement.

-C'est bien ce que j'avais compris.

Wilson haussa les sourcils ;

-Je peux savoir à qui j'ai à faire ?

-Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui pour lui tendre la main. Je suis Lisa Cuddy, l'administratrice de cet hôpital.

-Ah... Enchanté, répondit mécaniquement Wilson en lui serrant la main. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

-Je viens de voir que vous aviez signé les papiers vous permettant de sortir de l'hôpital.

-Hum ?

-Vous n'êtes pas soigné.

Wilson fit une grimace désabusée.

-House est venu se plaindre ?

-En fait, oui. Mais pas pour les raisons que vous soupçonnez.

Cuddy alla s'asseoir sur la chaise fétiche de House en jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce avant de reporter son regard sur Wilson.

-Il est venu me sermonner pendant une demi-heure sur le fait que j'avais laissé Cameron fouiller dans les dossiers des patients. Ce qui n'est pas de ma faute, mais je suppose qu'il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un.

Un rire dédaigneux sortit des lèvres de Wilson qui s'assit sur son lit, à côté de sa valise.

-Il fait tout pour se mettre le monde entier à dos, et il vient ensuite réclamer une explication ? dit-il amèrement. Cet homme est un vrai...

-Parasite, compléta Cuddy. Ou plutôt un virus, je crois que ça colle mieux à la métaphore.

Wilson eut un demi-sourire.

-Vous comptez faire quelque chose pour lui ?

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Wilson.

-Le poursuivre en justice. Engager des tueurs à gage. Lâcher une bombe sur son appartement.

-Ne me tentez pas, dit doucement Wilson avec sérieux, si bien que Cuddy se demanda s'il blaguait ou non.

-Je suis désolée pour votre frère, finit-elle par dire. Et encore plus désolée de la façon dont a agit House.

-Ne vous excusez pas à sa place...

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'excuse, constata Cuddy. J'ai entamé les démarches pour que vous puissiez récupérer son corps, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une pochette remplie de documents.

Wilson la prit avec des mains un peu tremblantes et entreprit d'en détailler rapidement le contenu.

-Avez-vous eu accès à son dossier ? demanda Cuddy.

L'oncologue hocha la tête en désignant, posé sur la valise, la pochette que lui avait laissé Cameron quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait passé plusieurs heures à tout lire en détails pendant l'après midi.

-J'imagine que sa schizophrénie n'en a pas fait un patient coopératif, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Non, concéda Cuddy. Mais ça en a fait un patient intéressant aux yeux de House.

-... Comment a-t-il fait pour le trouver ? Ca fait plus de dix ans qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'a plus eu de nouvelles de lui, et voilà qu'il réapparait comme par magie ?

Cuddy eut un mouvement vague des épaules.

-Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Je sais qu'il vivait dans la rue, mais pour les détails il faudra demander à House lui-même.

-Mais bien sûr, fit Wilson à voix basse.

-Ecoutez, dit soudain Cuddy, je vous accorde le fait que House soit affreux en matière de communication, de sociabilité, d'humanité, et tout ce que vous voulez. Mais... Je pense que vous devriez aller lui parler. Même si vous devez lui envoyer un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire auparavant. Ceci dit, si vous ne voulez pas, libre à vous...

Wilson eut un petit rire et commença à tripoter nerveusement le dossier médical de son frère.

-...Dr Wilson, continua Cuddy, si vous ne voulez plus voir House en peinture, je vous change d'étage. Si vous ne voulez même plus entendre parler de cet hôpital, je peux vous rediriger vers un autre établissement. Mais vous devez quand même vous faire soigner, votre fièvre est encore élevée et vos résultats sanguins...

Wilson leva une main pour l'arrêter, et, croisant son regard, il sauta au bas de son lit, attrapant sa valise.

-Rassurez-vous, Dr Cuddy, si je vois une tumeur cérébrale en me regardant dans le miroir demain matin, j'irais consulter. Bonne nuit, et merci, ajouta-t-il avant de lui offrir un petit sourire et de sortir à pas rapides.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-House !

House tressaillit et leva les yeux vers sa patronne qui venait de crier son nom, entrant dans son bureau en faisant voler sa porte contre le mur.

-Bonjour à vous, dit-il en faisant mine de se masser les oreilles.

-Allez récupérer votre patient.

-Quel patient ? Je n'ai pas de patient en ce moment.

-Le patient dont vous venez d'insulter toute la famille. Vous savez, celui à qui vous avez caché la mort de son petit frère ?

-Ah, lui, fit House d'un ton neutre. Il a signé les papiers, ce n'est plus mon patient maintenant.

-House, ne jouez pas au plus malin. Je peux encore décider de prendre des sanctions contre vous pour ce que vous avez fait, fulmina Cuddy. Si vous ne voulez plus vous occuper de lui, je comprends ; j'encourage même cette décision de tout cœur. Mais je veux que vous alliez vous excuser auprès de lui.

-Ca ne servira à rien de m'excuser, ça ne va pas le rendre plus heureux !

-Non, mais ça va au moins le rassurer sur le fait que vous ayez une once de conscience morale. Ce dont je doute...

-Vous voyez, vous le dites vous-même que je n'en ai pas. Aller m'excuser serait donc mentir... J'y vais pas.

Cuddy englouti les quelque mètres qui la séparait du bureau de House en une demi-seconde et s'appuya contre la surface boisée du meuble, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de House.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi vous avez agit ainsi. Mais si demain matin, vous n'êtes pas allé vous excuser platement devant le Dr Wilson et le reste de sa famille, et si vous n'avez pas réussi à le convaincre de retourner se faire ausculter dans un autre hôpital, je vous suspend votre licence médicale. Compris ?

House fit une grimace dégoûtée, ce que Cuddy prit pour une réponse affirmative.

-Et je veux une preuve concrète de vos excuse. Appelez les médias pour filmer s'il le faut.

Sur quoi, Cuddy tourna des talons et sortit comme elle était rentrée, en claquant la porte derrière elle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Salut !

Wilson resta immobile quelques secondes, regardant bouche bée la longue silhouette de House sur le pas de sa porte, le doigt encore posé sur la sonnette qu'il venait d'actionner. Puis il referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir sur son canapé.

Deux minutes plus tard, la sonnette recommença à fonctionner furieusement et Wilson fut contraint d'aller ouvrir la porte pour ne pas devenir fou.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? s'énerva-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un chat qui lui miaula à la figure. D'abord abasourdi, il mit un moment à comprendre que House venait, basiquement, de lui envoyer un animal devant le nez.

-C'est à vous ? demanda la voix du diagnosticien, quelque part derrière le chat.

-N-n-non, répondit Wilson en attrapant la pauvre créature pour la délivrer de la poigne de fer de House.

-Il miaule devant votre porte depuis que je suis arrivé.

-C'est le chat de la voisine, expliqua Wilson.

-...Dans ce cas il a de sérieux problèmes de reconnaissance spatiale.

Il y eut un moment de silence, qui commençait à s'éterniser dangereusement lorsque Wilson se décida enfin à demander :

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? bis... ajouta-t-il d'un ton las pour bien souligner le caractère répétitif et non répondu de sa question.

-Vous parler de votre frère, répondit House.

-Je crois qu'on l'a déjà fait. Bonne nuit.

-Attendez ! Vous ne voulez même pas entendre mes motivations ? La raison derrière le geste ? Ni même l'histoire ? Je suis venu pour m'excuser, ajouta House comme si c'était un ajout de dernière minute à son discours.

Wilson lui lança un regard surpris.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez choisi d'agir de façon civilisée ?

-On est le 24, non ? répondit House.

-26, corrigea Wilson.

-Oh, merde. J'ai oublié d'arracher les jours au calendrier de la cuisine. Si je n'ai pas appelé votre famille, c'est parce que votre frère me l'a demandé.

Le silence tomba à nouveau, mais cette fois il se fit si épais que même le chat arrêta ses ronronnements. Au bout de longues minutes, Wilson fit un pas sur le côté et fit un signe vers le salon.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

House eut un sourire qui sonnait un peu fau et entra, s'appuyant sur sa cane pour franchir les deux dernières marches du perron.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Voici voilà, le dernier chapitre de l'histoire! merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là ^_^ **_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Il nous a été rammené par un policier qui l'avait trouvé en train de se tordre de douleur dans la rue... Nous n'avons su qu'assez tard son nom et prénom. Il n'a jamais voulu nous les dire. Chase avait décidé de l'appeler Boucle d'Or, ce qui est franchement hypocrite de sa part.

Wilson rigola doucement, s'arrêtant cependant rapidement. Son mal de tête était revenu mais il ne voulait pas interrompre House.

-Lorsqu'on a su qu'il était condamné, continua House en caressant d'un air absent le chat qui s'était lové sur ses genoux, il nous a finalement dit son nom en entier et donné quelques informations capitales pour retrouver les traces de sa famille. Grâce aux médocs, il a été plus ou moins lucide pendant un long moment... Juste assez pour me dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vous prévienne de sa mort.

-...pourquoi ? demanda Wilson qui semblait s'intéresser intensément à ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Si vous voulez mon avis... Vous ne voulez sûrement pas mon avis, se corrigea-t-il rapidement en voyant Wilson relever vivement la tête.

-... Etrangement, si... répondit ce dernier.

-...Ah. Je crois qu'il avait honte, compléta House après un petit moment. Il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez ce qu'il était devenu. Même en étant déconnecté de la réalité comme peut l'être un schizophrène, un sentiment de honte est quelque chose d'assez puissant pour traverser les barrières mentales...

Wilson ne dit rien. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son canapé et se massa un moment les tempes, le regard posé sur la cheminée inerte en face de lui. Les ronronnements du chat semblèrent remplir toute la pièce.

-C'est vraiment coïncidence, que vous tombiez sur mon assistant par hasard quelques jours seulement après la mort de mon frère ?

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir House grimacer.

-Vous vous énerveriez si je vous disais que j'ai mené une enquête sur Daniel après sa mort ?

-...Disons que non.

-Alors disons que j'ai fait ça. Et vous n'êtes pas dur à trouver, votre nom est dans tous ces magasines obscurs qui parlent de cellules déjantées...

-On appelle ça des cancers, de nos jours...

-Ah bon ? feignit House. Je vous ai trouvé, j'ai trouvé votre assistant, j'ai trouvé le bar de votre assistant, et je voulais simplement le rendre assez saoul pour en savoir un peu plus sur vous... La maladie que vous avez attrapé, c'est simplement du bonus. A part ça, contrairement à ce que peut penser Cameron, je ne garde pas des bocaux de morora dans ma poche au cas où je ressentirait le besoin d'en verser dans votre soupe.

-...Vous avez une façon fascinante de plaider non coupable tout en faisant tout votre possible pour qu'on vous croit parfaitement capable de commettre tous les crimes imaginables ou non.

-C'est un art difficile.

Wilson eut un petit rire et baissa les yeux vers le chat pelotonné sur les genoux de House. Il tendit doucement une main pour lui caresser la tête, mais son bras fut arrêté en plein vol par la poigne de House.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ? s'exaspéra Wilson qui avait soudain décidé de ne plus être surpris par les actions du diagnosticien.

-Vous avez toujours les mains engourdies ?

-...Un peu.

-Votre voisine a toujours un chien ?

-Elle l'avait encore ce matin. Alors à moins que vous ayez versé de la morora dans sa gamelle d'eau...

-Vous vous en occupez ?

-Ca m'arrive. Dites ça va nous mener quelque part cette interrogation ou vous essayez juste de dissiper votre ennui ?

-Déshabillez-vous.

Wilson abandonna sa tactique de non surprise et se dégagea le bras pour mettre quelque distance entre lui et le diagnosticien et observer House d'un œil nerveux.

-Hum... Il y a une raison précise à cette requête, ou je dois appeler la police ?

House roula lourdement des yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir faire un strip-tease, crétin. Vous n'êtes pas mon type. Il faut que je vois si vous n'avez pas de...A moins que... Ou...

-...Sujet, verbe et compléments sont généralement les ingrédients indispensables pour rendre une phrase compréhensive, dit Wilson d'un ton las, persuadé que House avait déconnecté et ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié.

-Relevez la manche de votre chemise. Vous avez encore ce rash ?

-Ouais... dit Wilson en s'exécutant pour dévoiler sa peau irritée.

House l'étudia avec la précision d'un microscope pendant quelques instants avant de se renfoncer dans le canapé. Il sortit sa bouteille de Vicodin de sa poche et en avala calmement une pilule avant de chasser sans ménagement le matou de ses jambes.

-Vous savez que vous prenez un nombre affolant de pilules à la minute ? demanda Wilson.

-Rien à faire. En revanche, j'ai trouvé ce qui cloche chez vous.

-Ah... ?

-Vous avez un téléphone ?

-Derrière vous. Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'il y un crocodile sous votre canapé.

-Ah... Evidemment... Pourquoi ?

-J'aurais besoin d'une ambulance....

-Vous allez dire que je me répète, mais : pourquoi ?

-Vous allez tomber dans les pommes dans quelques secondes.

House eut tout juste le temps de tendre le bras vers l'appareil avant que sa prédiction ne se réalise.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Dr Wilson ? Vous m'entendez ?

Wilson envisageait sérieusement de répondre à cette question qu'on lui posait depuis dix bonnes minutes et qui commençait à lui taper sur le système... Mais ses cordes vocales refusaient de coopérer. Ses paupières restaient elles aussi obstinément fermées malgré tous ses efforts.

Au moins, ce problème précis fut résolu lorsque des doigts affairés relevèrent les paupières en question pour plonger un faisceau lumineux dans la rétine de Wilson.

-'aichmoitrankil... bafouilla-t-il en se retournant sur le ventre pour échapper à cette douloureuse intrusion.

-Seulement si vous ouvrez les yeux.

Les doigts relâchèrent ses paupières mais Wilson fit tout son possible pour les garder ouvertes, et la tête de House ainsi que son salon apparurent dans son champ de vision. House sembla l'étudier intensément pendant quelques temps, puis il demanda avec un air tout à fait sérieux :

-Est-ce que les hélicoptères mangent leurs petits ?

Wilson se demanda tout d'abord s'il été censé répondre. Ensuite, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien être la réponse... Et puis une lumière s'alluma dans sa conscience, la phrase se décrypta, et il se demanda s'il ne devait pas faire interner House quelque part.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? bafouilla-t-il en se débattant pour s'asseoir, s'apercevant au passage qu'il était allongé sur son canapé et qu'un linge trempé d'eau glacé était posé sur son front.

Il le retira et le fixa un moment avant de lever un regard un peu embué vers House.

-J'ai appelé une ambulance, on va vous ramener à l'hôpital et vous bourrer d'antibiotiques, et vous serez frais et dispo pour le petit déj demain !

Wilson cligna lentement des yeux, essayant à la fois d'atténuer son mal de crâne et de démêler les pensées de House.

-Vous savez ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-il en abandonnant finalement tout espoir de réussir à s'asseoir et retomba comme une masse sur le canapé.

-Un peu mon n'veux... Lyme.

-Lyme ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, fit House. Maladie de Lyme. Vous pouvez remercier le chat, dit-il en faisant un geste vers l'animal qui, assis un peu plus, observait les deux hommes d'un air calme. Il est bourré de tiques. J'imagine que c'est pareil pour le chien de votre chère voisine.

Wilson se contenta de cligner des yeux d'un air hébété, et House soupira.

-Vous vous occupez des animaux, les tiques qu'ils transportent se vengent sur vous, elles se débrouillent pour passer dans votre sang, s'y font un douiller petit nid, font une petite fiesta dans vos nerfs, foutent le bordel dans votre système immunitaire... De vraies vacances au Club Med. Vous avez besoin d'antibiotiques avant que les symptômes neurologiques ne se transforment en syndrome de Guillain Barré et que vous vous retrouviez en respirateur artificiel pour le reste de vos jours.

-J'aime votre vue optimiste du futur, dit Wilson en essayant de ne pas s'endormir.

-C'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute, fit House. L'ambulance arrive.

Les sirènes se firent en effet entendre et bientôt il y eut des coups à la porte et House se releva du sol et alla leur ouvrir.

-'Faut faire baisser sa température avant de le trimballer à l'autre bout de la ville, dit-il simplement aux urgentistes qui remplirent la salle.

Ce qu'ils s'appliquèrent à faire, bourdonnant autour de Wilson pendant quelques minutes, lui injectant des produits pour lui faire garder une température adéquate.

Enfin, ils l'embarquèrent dans l'ambulance ; juste avant de refermer les portes, l'un des urgentistes se retourna à la dernière minute vers House qui les regardait, appuyé contre l'encadrure de la porte.

-Vous ne montez pas, monsieur ?

House eut presque envie de laisser échapper le rire dédaigneux qui se pressait contre ses lèvres... Mais il le ravala. Il empoigna sa cane et monta dans l'ambulance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-...House, tu penses à laver ton frigo un jour ? Je t'assure que ce reste d'épinards vient de me lancer un regard bizarre...

-T'inquiète, il fait ça de temps en temps, dit calmement House en s'approchant derrière Wilson.

Il se plia en deux à ses côtés pour observer lui aussi les profondeurs de son frigo.

-Lui ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt des épinards en piteux état. C'est Georges. Il n'aime pas les inconnus, c'est pour ça.

Il se releva et attrapa une brioche qui trônait sur la table pour l'avaler consciencieusement.

-Tu... élèves tes restes de nourriture ? demanda Wilson d'un air dégoûté.

-Seulement ceux qui ont plus de deux semaines, dit House.

-Tu veux que je demande à ma femme de ménage de passer chez toi ?

-Non, je veux que tu m'emmènes à l'hosto ! C'est pour ça que t'es là, non ? Pourquoi tu fourres ton nez dans mon frigo ?

-Je cherchais un truc à boire en attendant que tu te prépares..

.-Eh bien je suis prêt, alors bouge toi ! fit House en sortant de son appartement.

Wilson laissa la porte du frigo se refermer et s'assura de son étanchéité, étrangement inquiet que Georges ne sois pris d'une envie de ramper hors de son habitacle et vienne étrangler House pendant son sommeil.

Il rejoignit le diagnosticien dehors, déverrouillant sa voiture et prenant place devant le volant.

-C'est à quelle heure ton rendez-vous avec Cuddy ? fit House en finissant de mâcher sa brioche.

-Dans une heure, répondit Wilson en mettant le contact.

-Raconte-lui ton histoire de crocodiles, ça va l'impressionner et elle va t'embaucher direct.

-Ha, ha, ha, fit distraitement Wilson.

Lui et Cuddy étaient déjà de bons amis, la réunion qu'ils avaient fixé n'était que pure convention : Wilson était assuré d'avoir ce post à Princeton-Plainsborough.

-Tu m'invites au resto à midi, pour fêter ton embauche ?

-Je t'invite au resto tous les jours, House, grommela Wilson.

-Mais tu n'as aucune raison valable de le faire. Profite de cette opportunité, pour une fois. Au fait, on t'a prévenu que le bureau que tu vas occupé est juste à côté du mien ?

-Malheureusement. Je parie que tu vas en profiter pour m'espionner quand tu t'ennuies ?

-Comment fais-tu pour lire si clairement dans mes pensées ? demanda House d'un ton faussement surpris.

Wilson roula des yeux.

-Je te déteste, grommela-t-il.

House éclata de rire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**fin**_


End file.
